The Bad Touch
by EmoliciousZombie
Summary: ..::** Pre-ZA... will lead into the apocalypse**::.. Bree had a normal life living with her brother Josh and hanging out with her best friend Sky. But as a new guy comes to their school Bree hasn't the slightest clue on the friendship that will develop between the two of them, or what the future has in store for her and her friends and family. Daryl/OC


**A/N - Hey! Okay so... This is my first walking dead fanfiction! It's a Pre-ZA for now but it will lead into the apocalypse! My friend Sky helps me out alot with this so... yeah! Enjoy! **

* * *

The sun shone through the small opening in her urtains and she sighed and pulled the covers up over her head. She smiled and closed her eyes again. Just as she drifted off to sleep her bedroom door swung open and her brother pulled the covers down off her and pulled open the blinds.

"Time to get up Bree! You've got school!"

Bree winced and rolled over.  
"I dont wanna go to school Josh."

Josh laughed and pulled her out of the bed "Come on!"

Bree squeeled "Josh! Let go!"

Josh grinned "If you wont go willingly I'll throw you in the pool"

Bree stood up "Okay okay! I'm up I'm up!"

Josh grinned and ruffled her hair "Good, I'll make breakfast."

Bree poked him "Pancakes!"

Josh laughed "As always. . . Now come on, get ready." He walked out and closed her door.

Bree rubbed her face and fixed her blanket and pillows. She slipped on her slippers and walked out of her room and across the landing. She grabbed a towel out of the hot press and walked into the bathroom.

She locked the door and turned around, placing her towel on the shelf. She looked at herself in the mirror, her auburn eyes staring back at her. She smiled and turned on the shower and slipped out of her pyjama's, throwing them in the wash basket.

She stepped into the shower and smiled at the warm water running down her skin.  
She pushed her head back and let the water soak her face and hair. Once it was completely wet she grabbed the Shampoo and conditioner and lathered it through her golden locks.

While the conditioner was in her hair she washed her body and began singing happily.

"_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammal's so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. . ._"

She rinsed out her hair and flicked it over her shoulder and washed the soap of her body and turned of the shower while grabbing her towel then stepped out of the shower. She brushed her teeth and shaved and squeezed her hair out.

Bree unlocked the door and the waft of pancakes and syrup flew up her nose and she giggled "It smells good Josh!" She called down .

I know, I made them!" He laughed.

Bree rolled her eyes and walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

She hummed her song more while she dried herself off and danced around and over to her wardrobe. She opened it up and pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a red and black plaid shirt and lay them on her bed and then walked over to her dresser and pulled out fresh underwear.

. . : : \\ TWD / : : . .

A while later Bree came out of her room and walked down the stairs, fully dressed and hair straightened.

She walked into the kitchen and grinned and sat up on the breakfast bench. Josh walked over and handed her a plate of pancakes and syrup and laughed "Enjoy. . ."

Bree grinned "Oh.. I will" She tucked into her breakfast and Josh sat opposite her in his uniform.

"So, last year of high school huh?"

Bree grinned "Yup! Thank God. . . I hate school."

Josh laughed "Doesn't every teenager?"

"Pretty much"

Josh rolled his eyes and took another bite of his breakfast "You all set for school? Books? Bag?"

Bree laughed "Yes, stop being such a worry wart. . ." She finished up her pancakes and left her plate in the sink.

"I'm just keeping you right, like I should."

Bree gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "I know Josh . . . And I think you should be getting to work too. . ."

Josh glanced at his watch and almost choked on his pancakes "Oh shit! I gotta go Bree, I'll be home at about six, you know the drill?"

Bree laughed "Yes. . . straight home and lock the doors"

Josh nodded "Right, well. . . come on."

Bree walked out of the house, grabbing her bag on the way out and said goobye to her brother. She walked down the footpath and plugged her earphones in, walking towards the bus stop. As she walked she felt her phone buzz and she stopped and pulled it out, she got a text from her best friend Sky.

"Hey! I'm at the bus stop! Where are you?!"

Bree rolled her eyes and texted her back

"I'm on my way, calm down x"

She turned up the volume and walked on, she turned around the corner and seen the bus stop in sight and smiled.

She walked a little faster and finally seen Sky and she unplugged her earphones.

"Sky!" Bree called out to her friend.

Sky turned around and ran up and hugged her "Hey! I haven't seen you in like. . . ages!"

Bree hugged her back and laughed "By 'ages' do you mean two days ago?"

Sky nodded "Yes!"

Bree rolled her eyes "Well, we've got most of our classes together, except music and history. . . because you do art instead of music . . . uh, music is way better !"

Sky poked her "It is not. . ."

The bus pulled up and everyone got on, as Bree and Sky sat down Bree glanced to her left and seen someone sitting alone, he didn't look familiar either.

"Who's the new guy?"

Sky glanced at him aswell "I don't know . . ." She shrugged.

Bree tilted her head at him, he had short sandy brown hair and wore a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. . .though she couldn't get a good look at his face.

Sky poked her "Stop staring " She teased.

Bree snapped back around "Heh. . . I wasn't!"

. . : : \\ TWD / : : . .

As they arrived at school they were the last one's to get off the bus.

"Uh. . . I have geography first thing. . ." Bree groaned

Sky laughed "Awh, poor you! I have history!"

They walked to their lockers together. While Sky oggled all the boys that walked her way

"Oh my God Sky! Stop drewling at all the boys!" Bree teased her

Sky rolled her eyes as they stopped at their lockers. "I am not, I've still got my eyes on your brother!"

Bree grabbed her geography textbook and her notepad "That's so gross. . . Leave my brother alone. . . He's twenty five and you're seventeen . . . "

Sky laughed "So? He's so hot!"

Bree shivered "Sky! Shut up!"

The bell rang for class and the both moaned simultaneously. They gave each other a quick hug before walking separate ways to class.  
Bree walked into her classroom and went to her normal seat at the back of the class. The class started filling up quickly and then not a minute later walked in with a new student.

Bree looked at him, it was the guy that sat on the bus.

"Alright class, settle down. We have a new student here today and I don't have time for introductions. Want to get to know him then talk to him in your own time. . . " He looked around the classroom "Uhh. . . You can go down and sit beside Miss Sharp at the back."  
The boy nodded and walked down and sat beside Bree and slid his bag under the desk and said nothing.

Bree glanced at him "I'm Bree, Bree Sharp. . . You are?"

The boy turned around to her and was about to answer before Mr. Brannon cut them off "Shh! No talking!"  
Bree rolled her eyes and pulled out her text book.

. . : : \\ TWD / : : . .

School ended and Bree waited for Sky at the bus stop. As she plugged in her earphones all of a sudden she felt some one slap her ass. She jumped and turned around and narrowed her eyes at Oli .

"Get a life Oli . . ." Bree growled.

Oli grinned and grabbed her waste "Damn . . . Your even better lookin' this year. "

Bree shoved him away " Oli, we're over."

Oli fake pouted and leaned in to kiss her and Bree moved back "Oli! Go away!"

Oli grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the bus shelter "You listen here and you listen good. You'll do as I fucking say or I'll cut you up" He spat  
Bree turned away from him and nodded. Oli grinned and went to kiss her but then her felt a searing pain throughout his head and he hit the floor. Bree jumped and looked up and seen the new kid.

He spat on the ground beside Oli and growled "She said to leave her alone, so do it."

Bree glanced at him and swallowed a lump in her throat and sat down, looking away from them.  
Oli scrambled back, holding his bleeding nose and started running. Bree pulled up her hood and dipped her head, fighting back the tears and still no sign of Sky.

Bree rubbed her wrists and mumbled "What a great way to end the first day back . . ."

* * *

**A/N ~ Well? Any idea who the 'guy' was? Leave a review as always...Follow and favourite too if you want! Love y'all! Thanks!**

******_EmoliciousZombie_**


End file.
